utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Aurelio
Michael Aurelio was a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drove the #18 car for Aurelio Autosports. |} Early Life Michael Aurelio and his brother Chris Aurelio had an interest in racing since they were young kids. The Aurelio family support the dreams of the two brothers and traveled with them to go-karting events. Here, the Aurelio brothers learned the basics for road racing and got a taste of healthy competition. Growing up, the switched to several other divisions, including Pro-Kart, and Late Model. If one brother could not drive, they would work in the pits for the other. The Aurelios got their first big break after entering stock cars in the Utica Home Track Series. Both had modest success, with Michael Aurelio achieving rookie of the year and several wins. URCS Season 1 Upon announcing the Utica Rallycross Series, the Aurelio brothers formed a separate shop out of their operation, entitled Aurelio Rallysport. They fielded two cars out of the team, with Michael Aurelio driving the #2 car. In Yuma, Aurelio got a solid top five finish, which started his season off right. His sheer consistency kept him near the top of the standings, eventually earning him his first career victory at the Coastal Italy circuit. He followed this up late in the season with another victory at the Panakanuai Atoll circuit. These victories made him one of the favorites to win he title. However, his title chances were dashed when he wrecked out in the final event at Dead Man's Curve. This handed the championship over to his brother Chris, who finished third. URCS Season 2 Like Dead Man's Curve the year before, Season 2 was a disappointment for Aurelio, as was not nearly as consistent as his Season 1 tour. The twenty race schedule only resulted in six top ten finishes and five DNF finishes. However, things began to turn in Aurelio's favor, as a managed to pull off a surprise victory at Amursk, arguably the most difficult event of the season. While the season began to pick up, it was far too late, as Adam Dunlap had the title wrapped up. Aurelio managed to round out the season with a solid seventh place finish despite his hardships, finishing a spot behind his brother in the standings. URCS Season 3 Financial woes in stock car racing had their effect on the rallycross team. They closed down Aurelio Rallysport and merged it into their main Aurelio Autosports program to save garage costs. However, Aurelio Autosports returns once again fielding two cars, the #18 car of Michael Aurelio and brother Chris in the #15. After an up-and-down season where both he and his brother struggled, Michael Aurelio announced after the Hong Kong event that he would be vacating his ride in the Utica Rallycross Series to put more focus on stock car and sports car racing. The planned replacement for Aurelio is Finnish road racer and Aurelio Autosports development driver Conrad Wilsson. Shortly after announcing this news, Aurelio attempted the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier, but failed to qualify after a lackluster run. Legacy Off-Trak Magazine included him on their list of the 100 Greatest Rallycross Racers, ranking him at #24 and his brother at #13. The Aurelios are the first of three siblings to compete in the Utica Rallycross Series, the other two being The Coles (Seth and Mary), and the Michaels (Emile and Emily). Category:Drivers